


Breakdown

by KeiMaxwell



Category: Free!
Genre: Foot Fetish, Free! Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiMaxwell/pseuds/KeiMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=147581#cmt147581

Makoto had enough. As if the constant exposal of Haruka’s toned muscles wasn’t bad enough already, his tight swim wear leaving nothing to the imagination, but it was another part of that delicious body that drove him insane every time he got a glance of it – which was pretty much every day and whenever Haruka had to chance to flash it. Of course, Makoto’s friend had no clue as to what he was doing to him and he had intended it to stay that way. But today he had reached his limits.

“Haru-chan, isn’t it time to come out?” Makoto was sure his voice trembled as he called out to Haruka, who looked up at him from his position in the water with his usual emotionless stare, but swam over to the edge of the pool. It was already getting late, but the sun was still up and warming. The other swim club members had left some time ago, though, so it was just the two of them. Haruka pulled himself out, water running over his body to pool around his feet. Makoto swallowed thickly, unable to raise his eyes. He already felt a flush rising in his cheeks and his breathing speeding up, while Haruka sat next to him on the warm tiles.

“Makoto?” To everyone else, Haruka’s voice may have sounded unaffected, but Makoto could identify the light concern. He tried to smile reassuringly, but wasn’t sure he succeeded. His blood pounded heavily in his ears as he slowly raised a hand to put it on one of Haruka’s bent knees. Out of the corner of his eyes, Makoto could see him watching with a questioning look that quickly turned flustered as Makoto's fingers started to gently caress the smooth skin. It was more of a question than anything Makoto could have asked with words and he waited for a reaction with his heart thundering against his ribs. When Haruka didn’t protest or push him away, Makoto’s smile finally returned in its full glory and he let his hand wander.

Of course he knew that Haruka would be more than confused that his touches didn’t go further up, but rather down. He was too focused, though, quickly zoning in on the part he desired the most. His fingers glided over Haruka’s strong calf, the slim ankle and then, finally, he gently touched his foot. Makoto let out an audible breath that he didn’t even realize he had been holding. Haruka briefly wriggled his toes as if in response, making Makoto bite down on his lower lip to keep in what might have become a quite embarrassing squeal. He touched the slender appendages, before wrapping his hand around Haruka’s ankle and tugging upwards.

Haruka squirmed slightly to accommodate to the change, shifting his weight so his arms held him up, but he didn’t pull away. If he was honest, Makoto didn’t think he could stop at this point even if he had. His fingers went on to gingerly touch the sole, soon growing braver to massage the whole expanse of it. He felt Haruka shiver and tremble the more Makoto caressed his foot and was delighted about it. When he finally put his mouth to the sole, sighing loudly and sucking the sensitive skin, it was too much for Haruka. With a keen his arms gave away, so his back met the floor forcefully, his head making a rather loud thump as it hit the ground.

Startled out of his dreamy state, Makoto looked down at him in concern. “Haru-chan?! Are you okay?”

Haruka’s cheeks were red and he had tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but he nodded and mumbled something that Makoto understood only a moment later. “Tickles…”

Makoto blinked, then chuckled lightly, consequently blowing air across Haruka’s naked foot. Makoto felt it twitch, as if Haruka wanted to escape his grasp, but there was no force behind the motion. So Makoto just smiled and put his mouth back on him again, gentle lips kissing and nipping at the sensitive area, while Haruka squirmed and whimpered on the floor. It was the most erotic thing Makoto had ever experienced. He saw Haruka take a glance at him, or rather at the prominent erection he sported, clearly visible in his tight bathing suit.

Makoto licked a line from heel to toe, revelling in the delicious sounds Haruka made. Makoto didn't mind the taste and smell of chlorine. He didn't even care that they were practically in full display out here, a sudden summer breeze acting as a reminder to that. But he couldn't stop the rush that came with finally being able to touch Haruka in this way, to have him writhing underneath his hands and lips. Although the noises Haruka was making had started out as breathy giggles and keens, rather voicing his reaction to the tickling sensations, they had turned to moans by now. While he started sucking on those perfect little toes, Makoto saw Haruka slowly inching a hand towards the waistband of his jammers, the obvious bulge speaking for itself. Makoto lightly bit into one toe, making Haruka wince and blink up at him with lust clouded eyes. Without a word Makoto just winked and sneaked his own hand down the trembling thigh to rub and squeeze at him through the damp fabric. Haruka responded with a throaty groan and, to Makoto's delight, with putting his other foot on his neglected cock.

Makoto felt like he would burn up from all the heat coursing through his veins. It didn't take long for him to grab a hold a hold of the foot rubbing his crotch, bucking against it needily for a few thrusts until he came as hard as never before. Breathing hard, he slumped forward, intent to finish Haruka off as well, but it seemed he was too late. Haruka had pulled back the waistband of his now soiled bathing suit, cum running out and dripping slowly down his hip. The look he gave Makoto was a mixture of annoyed and sated. Makoto couldn't help but laugh sheepishly and offer Haruka a hand to pull him up, just like usual.


End file.
